Desejo
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Só queria você aqui, comigo." Presente para Kira 'Larry'. Deidara/Temari.


**Desejo. **

Presente para Larry A. K. McDowell. 

**&&&**

Temari sentou-se no balanço. A maioria das crianças de Suna já haviam se recolhido em suas casas, por isso aquele parquinho estava vazio. Temari preferia assim, calma, tranqüilidade.

Começou a se balançar, de leve, segurando as correntes com um pouco de força. Qual era o nome daquele sentimento que se apoderava do seu peito, sempre que estava sozinha e seus pensamentos se direcionavam a ele? Saudade? Amor?

Não. Ela sabia que sentia outra coisa, um sentimento indefinido, muito mais complexo e muito mais belo do que o amor. Um sentimento que poucas pessoas no mundo já deveriam ter sentido.

A loira levantou os olhos, em direção ao céu. Sem nuvens, sem lua. As estrelas brilhavam como nunca. Brilhavam como os olhos dele.

Apertou mais as correntes, balançando-se com mais força. Uma comparação apareceu na sua mente: os momentos em que estava no ar eram mágicos, eternos, inesquecíveis, assim como os momentos em que estava com ele. Os momentos em que seus pés tocavam o chão eram como os momentos sem ele: reais demais, eternos demais, passáveis demais.

- Deidara... – Ela murmurou, chorosa.

**&&&**

Deidara recolheu-se em seu quarto. Andou até a janela, suspirando e olhando para o céu. _"A única coisa que me consola é saber que estamos olhando para o mesmo céu, un..."_.

O Akatsuki apoiou os braços no parapeito da janela, ainda sem deixar de olhar para o céu. O que ela estaria fazendo agora? Ele desejou que ela estivesse olhando para o céu, para seu consolo fazer sentido.

Por vezes, o loiro se perguntava o que havia feito para merecer aquilo. Por que ele tinha de amar uma inimiga? Aliás, por que ele tinha de _amar_?

Não. Ele não amava. O sentimento que nutria por ela era muito mais do que amor, era mais belo, mais triste, mais intenso. "Amor" era algo passável perto do que ele sentia.

- Temari... – Deidara murmurou, fechando levemente os olhos, com um sorriso no rosto.

**&&&**

Temari queria poder dizer que não sabia o motivo das lágrimas no seu rosto, mas ela sabia.

Ela pensava que o choro era em vão, mas não sabia que cada lágrima que derramava era como um sorriso que dava quando estava perto dele. Cada sorriso, cada lágrima, tudo isso tornava aquele sentimento inesquecível.

Temari secou as lágrimas com as mãos, e começou a se balançar, cada vez mais alto. Mágico, eterno, inesquecível...

Até que, num balanço mais alto, ela caiu no chão.

Caiu de volta para a realidade.

**&&&**

Deidara sentiu uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto. Sorriu, um Akatsuki chorando? Temari realmente o havia amolecido.

Ele não secou a lágrima, pelo contrário. Deixou que chegasse até a sua boca, ao sentir o sabor salgado, tento pensar no primeiro beijo que deu em Temari, que tinha o gosto das lágrimas dela. Lágrimas por estar pecando, por estar traindo a vila.

Mas Deidara sabia que hoje ela entendia que aquele sentimento nunca poderia ser pecado. Era um sentimento mais puro do que o amor. Mais puro do que o sorriso de uma criança, mais puro do que qualquer flor.

Ele sorriu. Nunca poderia imaginar que um sentimento tão puro fosse nascer dentro dele.

Foi aí que o sorriso de Deidara desapareceu.

Saber que tinha um sentimento tão puro dentro de uma pessoa tão má.

**&&&**

Temari sentia as mãos e os joelhos arderem, mas aquela dor não se comparava a dor no seu coração. Droga! Por que tinha que sentir isso?

Ela chorou, chorou e chorou, como uma garotinha que tinha uma boneca quebrada. Bem, se substituirmos a palavra "boneca" por "coração", a sentença ficaria correta.

- Droga, Deidara! – Ela gritou, em meio às lágrimas – Por quê? Por que, por que, por quê?

**&&&**

Deidara olhava para o chão. Não conseguiria mais encarar o céu, com aquele peso no peito. O céu parecia mais distante do que nunca...

- Ah, Temari... – Ele sussurrou, contendo as lágrimas. – Só queria saber o porquê...

**&&&**

Foi então que ambos tomaram coragem e olharam para cima. Para o céu.

E uma estrela cadente cortou o ar.

E essa estrela recebeu o mesmo pedido duas vezes. O pedido mais forte que ela já havia recebido.

"_Só queria você aqui, comigo."_

**&&&**

- Deidara...

- Por que você demorou tanto?

**&&&**

**N/A: **Minha primeira TemaDei. Espero que não esteja uma merda. E espero que a Larry-sama goste. Só. Sim, eu estou sem idéias/paciência para N/A XD


End file.
